


Saturday Love

by Lana_Serendipity



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Serendipity/pseuds/Lana_Serendipity
Summary: A lot of thinks have been stressful for (college and work).  You have been up since 3:00am doing list minute homework, until a  special someone helps you with it.
Relationships: John Marston & Original Female Character(s), John Marston/Original Character(s), John Marston/Reader, John Marston/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Stressful day

You been apart of the gang since you were little. If it wasn’t for Mrs.Grimshaw finding you all lone, you probably wouldn’t be alive. You can still remember your first time being in the Van Dar Linde gang, you were 11 when she brought you. Of course she had to ask if it was okay with Dutch and Hosea first. They were welcoming with open arms. 

You were the baby in the bunch, considering Arthur was 23 and John was 15. The three of you would bully each other and joked. But John and you were closer to each other, considering the two of you were four years apart. The two of you were always hanging out around the warehouse of your guys biker gang. Arthur would always make fun of you guys about being together. 

You would get mad all the time, when he would do that. 

But, as you two started getting older John and you started to become closer. John would always be there for you. Which really helped you a lot, especially you were going to community college and working. 

You been stressing on both things. Your backed up with homework. It’s 3:00am and you’re still trying to finish it, your eyes are hurting from lack of sleep. You turn around irritated when you heard somebody barge in your room. 

“What do you want!” you said in frustration. John looked at you confused. 

“Calm down, I’m try’anna see why you still up.” he said in his rasping voice. 

“What dose it look like I’m doing? And no I can’t take breaks, this shit is do today at 7:00am.” you said frustratedly to the point tears slowly came down. 

John looked at you sadly. He felt bad, he came closer to you, and started rubbing your back to comfort you. You were still sitting when he did that, you put your head on his side. “Hey, Y/N don’t cry. I’ll stay up with you to help.” John says in a calm voice. “No, I can’t do that to you.” You look up with your red wet eyes. 

He wipe your tears away with his thumb. He looks down at you making eye contact with you. Lately he has been like this with you. It doesn’t really bother you, because you really like him. In away you always had feel for him, John always had your back. 

John snaps you at out of your thoughts when says “please, I went to help.” he looks at you with a sorrowful look. You look at John with a frown, then you nod at him. 

John tried his best to help you finish. He was no teacher but he was good at keeping you company. You found yourself feeling better whenever he was around. That was what you liked about him, he was a sweetheart. He always joked around with you. John loved watching you draw a lot, he always said he could watch you all day drawing. You would feel his eyes drift to your face at times. It always made your cheeks turn a rosie pink. 

John and you had finally finished (4:00am). “We finally finished, thank God.” you yawn and rubbed your tried eyes. “I thought you were suppose to graduate, did you miss up or somtin’?” John said trying to make fun of you. 

You rolled your eyes and laughed. “No, dummy it’s next week. All of this is for finals.” you said as you fiddled with your pen. John put his hand on the back of your chair. “Are you still going to stay work at your job, as a tattoo apprentice?” he said as he was looking at you. 

You looked at him crazy when he asked that question. “Of course I am.” you said its like if you were mocking him. John then shoved you. As you both started laughing. 

Then you slowly stopped as John chuckled. John and you made eye contact. You then smile when you felt your cheeks get warm. The same rosie pink appeared on your cheeks. John moves a strand of your hair, as he slowly leans in. Both of your eyes were closed. Then you feel him stop getting close to your face, you can feel him breathing. 

When he says “Y/N, is it okay...I’m not...makin’ a mistake.” John said to get your approval. “Yes” you whisper it. You then feel him brush his thumb over your lips. John gets even more closer, you feel his lips on yours. This was like your first kiss. 

You liked it. It was like the word stopped and the only thing that you focus on, was John and you. It was like that one song “I’ll stop the word and melt with you.” John moved his hand cupping your chin. His lips felt good on yours. 

John and you didn’t break the make out. Until the door open fast, making the two of you break away fast. Arthur looked at the two of you with shock on his face. You didn’t know what to do you wanted to die, your heart felt like it was going to rip out of your chest. 


	2. Saturday Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets to finally take you out on a date. What else would end up happening?

"It's not what you think Arthur...?" you were cut off by Arthur. "Yeah, it is what it seems. You and John were making out." Arthur said in a humorous way.

"Arthur don't tell nobody." John said in an upset way, but nervous.

"Why would I tell anybody. I had a feeling you two liked each other. That's on you two to tell them." Arthur laughed a little when he said that. The both of you sigh in relief.

"Will I'll leave you two crazy kids back to what you were doin'." Arthur shook his head and chuckled. "Just be careful." Arthur added.

"We will don't worry." John said. "Oh, I didn't tell you that. I was saying that to Y/N." John was mad when Arthur said that.

"Fuck you!" John yelled, making his raspy voice louder. Arthur walked away laughing.

You tried to hold your laugh in. Then John looked down at you, then you broke out in laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" John said smiling at you. When he got closer to you and tried to kiss you. Then you stopped him making him look at you in a crazy way. "Wait let me close the door." You said as you got up and closed the door. You turned around and saw John laying on the bed. You smiled at him as you walked over to the bed and laid on him.

"Now back to what we were doing." John said smiling at you and caressing your cheek with his hand. Then he put his lips on yours and it felt good. "Are we going to start a real relationship?" You said to be sure this wasn't fake. 

"Of course, I always liked you. You make me feel like I can be myself when I'm around you." John said with a smile on his face as his hand moved up and down on your back. "I always wanted to tell you that I liked you. But, I was scared to say it." Your smile faded away and looked down.

"Hey, I really want to be with you forever." John put both of his hands on your face and kissed you. "Want to go somewhere tomorrow?" John asked.

"But, I have school." 

"Yeah, I know after school."

"That's fine with me, are you taking and picking me up from school too." You said 

"I said date not your taxi driver." John said as you hit his chest. "Oh my...I have to go to bed now." you said as John got up from your bed .

"Okay , I'll go now...good night." John said before he left the room. "Alright, good night." you said with a smile 

It was the next day and you had on a red v-neck blouse with your light blue boyfriend jeans. For shoes you were wearing Dac Martens and your makeup was subtle. You were outside of your room. You had just come back from college, you were a little exhausted but excited. Excited for the fact you are going out with John. You were just waiting for him to finish getting ready. You were looking at your phone, when you heard a raspy voice call your name. "Y/N, are you ready to go." John said as you looked up and saw what John was wearing. He was wearing a black Led Zeppelin shirt and was wearing dark blue jeans that had a rip on his knee. John was wearing his black boots as will. 

"Am I ready? I have been, I'm waiting for you." you said and got up to walk to him. John then puts his arms around you, you can smell he was wearing polo. You two started walking to the motorcycle. John first got on, then you did. You put your arm around him so you can have support. "Where are we going?" you asked with curiosity. John started the motorcycle then he answered you.

"Somewhere far from here." John said with a smirk. 

You guys had just finished eating at this small diner. The food was very good. You liked it because it still has a classic dinner feel to it. After you guys left, John took you to the woods that had a beautiful lake. The two of you sat by it.

"I love it here, I can be here all day drawing." you smiled of excitement. "I had a feeling you would" John put his hand on your thigh. You start blushing, you can't stop smiling. "Your smile is really beautiful." John couldn't take his eyes off of you.

"This lake is nice, I want to swim in it." you said until an idea came to mind. "let's do it...go in it." you added. That's when you looked at John and saw his eyes get big.

"What no! You know I don't know how to swim." John said loudly. "Come on please. I'll help you swim." you started begging him. Until he agreed, somehow it worked. He got up and took off his shirt showing the hair on his chest. You couldn't help but look at the muscles on his adamant. He then took off his jeans and shoes.

You then got up and just took off your shoes. You were self-conscious of your body, you were a little on the plus side. Then John looks at you confused. "You're going in like that?" John asked. "Yeah, you don't want to see how I look." you told him. 

"Don't start, I don't see nothing with the way you look." John meant what he said. You then slowly took your cloth and you just had on your black bra and underwear. Making John smile and say "There's nothing wrong the only thing big is your..." you couldn't help but laugh. "okay, come on." you said as you got in the lake waiting for John to get in. When he did, you swam to John and put your arms around his neck. "See you did it." you smiled at him. "Can we just stay here." John said and then you kissed him on the lips. You laughed when you saw your lipstick on his mouth, you then used your thumb to wipe it off. Making John smirk when you did that.

"You're so beautiful." John said putting his wet hand on your neck. You then put your hand on the scar on his face. "What do you see in me?" John then adds once you touch his scar.

"Why do you say that, you're handsome. Those scars make you a bad-ass." you made John laugh and made you smile. Then you felt the cold brush on your wet skin making you shiver.

"It's time to get out."

"I was waiting for you to say that." John said, making you roll your eyes.

Once you guys got out and were finished changing in your clothes. You guys made it back to the camp. The in tiered day you spent the night in John's room talking and ended up falling in John's arms. It just felt nice and warm and comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guyyyys...I know it's been a long time since I did another chapter. I had finals and school has been stressful, but thank God I'm on break. I made this chapter longer...so I hope ya'll enjoy. Okay, that's all I wanted to say I'm sorry and get ready for more. Okay, te amo!!!

It has been at least a couple of days that John and you have been together. You guys spend most of your time together. It was starting to be more obvious you two were dating. Which was hard, because Abigail. John is no longer with her, still had to deal with Abigail because half of the time she would leave Jack with him or even you. Which you didn't mind taking care of Jack you loved him, like if he was your son.

It was Wednesday and you were getting ready for work. You had put on your slightly oversize, plain black t-shirt. Then you put on your drake blue jeans, that were a little loss, but still hugged your butt nicely. The jeans had some rips and then put on your Vans. Then you apply some make up. You got ready to leave, as you were outside you saw Abigail driving up to you with Jack in the back sit. 

“Y/N, where’s John?” she asked if she was in a hurry to leave Jack. “John and Arthur, just left with Dutch to do a job.” you lean down to the car window, to talk to her.

“Damn it.” she said fostered then her eyes lit up. “Hey, you think you can take care of Jack?” she asked. 

“Abigail are you being real? I’m going to work, I don’t think kids can be at a tattoo shop.” you said a little upset.

“Really, you call that a job?” she said. All you could think in your head was ‘this bitch’. “Okay, Abigail I see...well I guess I can’t help you.” you fired back at her.

“You know I was joking.” Abigail added when she was cut off by Jack saying “Momma, I’m bored.” he said in his cute little voice. “Okay, honey give me a minute.” Abigail told him.

“I’ll take care of him...just...I’ll see what I can do.” when you said that her entire mood changed. That’s all she wanted to hear. “Jack, you’re going to stay with Y/N today.” she told him and you can see Jack's little face light up, when she said that.

“Bye, momma love you.” 

“Bye, sweetie love you too.” Abigail told him, Jack ran to you giving you a big hug. You picked him up in your arms. 

“Hey, kiddo...how you doin’?” you said as you walked to your ‘1966 Chevelle’. “I am doing good.” he laughed when you put him down to get in the car. Then you got in the car and started it. 

“That’s good.” you said and smiled at him. “Want some music?” you asked Jack.

“Yeah.” he giggled. 

You put on some 90’s songs, then D’Angelo came on and it was ‘Brown Sugar’. That was your song, you turned it up more. It was a shame, because you were already at your work. “Okay Jack, we’re here.” you told him as you parked and turned off the car and got out to open Jacks door. “Where are we?” he asked you. “We’re at my job.” you told Jack. You were holding his little hand. As you open the door and you see your boss on the front desk. 

“Hey, Y/N and who’s this little guy.” your boss James asked. You let him know ahead of time that Jack was coming, he was okay with it. “This is Jack.” you told him, Jack was a little shy.

“My name is James.” he told Jack then he smiled at him. You couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you ready to tattoo yourself.” James asked you. 

You were ready to do this but you were a little scared, what if you mess up and it will be on you forever. “Yes, but I’m scared.” you told him.

“Your ready, just don’t over think okay.” he smiled

“Alright.” smiled a little then walked to your cubicle.

You got Jack paper and pencil to do his own drawings. But, half of the time Jack was watching what you were doing. You were tattooing a butterfly on your forearm. You were really focused on doing perfectly, it was looking pretty good. You then heard your phone ringing. You had to stop what you were doing.

“Jack can you get my phone and tell me who it is.” you said, and Jack got your phone.

“It’s daddy!” he was excited.

“Go ahead and answer it.” Once you said that, he answered it. He was so happy to talk to John, Jack really loves his dad. You could kind of hear what John was saying. Then Jack came to you, to give you your phone.

“Daddy wants to talk to you now.” Jack said smiling at you. You couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, thank you.” you then put the phone to your ear and you heard John’s raspy voice.

“Hey, honey are you guys still at your work?” John asked you, you always liked when John said words of in dear ment. It made you feel all nice and warm inside.

“Yeah, why did you ask?”

“Arthur and I are on our way.” 

“Alright, then I’ll let you go.” you had to let him go, because you needed to finish what you were doing. “Alright, bye.” after John said that he had hung up.

A few minutes went by. You had told James that John and Arthur were coming. Arthur always told you to tell James about him. He has been wanting to tattoo. So, you let James know that he was coming. You continued shading your butterfly. You didn’t add color, it was a medium sized butterfly, you were intone with what you were doing. Then you heard John and Arthur come in. They started talking to James, then he asked Arthur about him wanting to tattoo.

That’s when John came and Jack ran into his arms. You had already finished your butterfly, when John came to you.

“Hey, I know what happened...I’m sorry you know how she is.” John leaned down when he told you that. Then he kissed your cheek, his stubble poked a little bit.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind taking care of Jack. I just don’t like how Abigail gets. You know Abigail and I have a rocky...I don’t know…” you turn to look up at John. He stayed silent for a little, but then looked at you cleaning your tattoo and then wrapping it up.

“Y/N, that looks really good.” he grabs your arm and started examining it. For some reason making you nervous. He looked at you and started laughing. “Why are you lookin’ at me like that. I’m just lookin’ at your tattoo.”

“Does it look bad?” 

“Woman didn’t I just say it’s good.”

“I know, but you looked at it from afar not all up in your face.” John laughed and shocked his head when you said that.

“Are you ready baby?” John asked

“Yes, just let me clean up.” you said as you started putting the ink away. You then had finished cleaning up. That’s when you walked to John when he said “Now you ready?” John asked as he picked up Jack into his arms. You didn’t say anything, you just rolled your eyes at him.

You guys started walking to James and Arthur. Arthur looked happy, not to say you never saw him like this, but it’s not something you see every day. “Guess who’s going to work with you?” Arthur said, trying to poke at you.   
“Oh no, I have to deal with your ass now.” you were joking around with him. He playfully pushed you. 

“Let me see your tattoo that you did. Hopefully it doesn't look bad...the thing is that James will know you suck.” Arthur said and started laughing when he saw you didn’t find it funny anymore. You gave him your arm and he still was chuckling. But, he then shut up when he saw how good it looked. “Well I be damn...that’s really good.” Arthur put his arm around you and said “Man I take back what I said.” Arthur added. James then saw it too.

“I told you..that looks good.” James said and all you did was smile. You were happy that your tattoo came out good. But, what was more rewarding is that your boss said you did very good. 

You guys all went back to camp. John wanted to take Jack and you to a drive in movie. That all sounded fun, you always wanted to go to one. John wanted to take your car. You made him drive there because you didn’t know where it was. Of course he didn’t mind driving it, he really loved your car. Then you guys made it. Jack wanted to watch the new ‘Sonic the Hedgehog’ movie. That was the only movie Jack could watch, everything else was not for kids. Jack was sitting on your lap so he could see the movie better. He must have been tired, it was starting to get dark outside. But, Jack started falling asleep on you. His head was on your chest. The peaceful look on his face was really cute. You moved your hand to John’s arm to get his attention to you.

“John, he fell asleep.” you said when John looked at you.

“I’ll put him in the back seat, so he can lay out.” John said as he took Jack in his arms and put him in the back sit. Jack must have been really tired because he didn’t move at all. You couldn’t help but smile. After John sat back down, you could feel him looking at you. That’s when you looked back at him and you said. 

“What are you looking at babe?” You couldn’t stop smiling when your cheeks started turning pink. That’s when you felt John’s hand go in your thigh. You looked down at his hand, you then rubbed your hand up and down his arm feeling the hair.

“Y/N, baby why don’t you come closer.” John told you. Your car front set was a bench seat. So, you slide closer to him. John put his arm around you. He garbed your face with his rough hand, moving your face to him. That’s when his lips brushed on yours, his lips started moving on yours. John then slides his tongue into your month. His kisses went down to your neck. John started nibbling on your neck, you started moving your head back. You started slowly closing your eyes. His hands moved down to your back. Your mind started going everywhere, not only you had a lot on your mind because you were graduating tomorrow. But, you were not ready to do anything like this right now, it would be your first time doing something like that. The thing you had on your mind was that Jack was in the car. You didn’t want to do that to him.  
“Wait...stop.”you moved away when you had told him that. John looked at you in a worried way, he had thought he did something wrong to you. “What...did I do somethin’ wrong? If you want me to stop, I can stop?” John asked you.

“You did nothing wrong, but I think we should stop. We can’t be doing this...Jack is in the car.” you told him which John understood. That’s when John’s phone went off, it was Abigail. She wanted to know where Jack was at.

“Hey, we have to go back. Abigail wants Jack back.” John told you and then you nodded. 

It was a bite of a drive back, but you guys made it. Abigail was sitting outside. You had to wake up Jack, he was half asleep so you held his hand. John started walking to Abigail, he told her something you were not sure what. John picked up Jack and gave him a hug and told him good night. Abigail had thanked you for taking care of him. You had told her that anytime you’ll take care of Jack. Then you told Jack good night, Abigail was going to put Jack to bed.

You had got to your room to change your clothes and took off your makeup. You had to wash your makeup off, it always felt good. It just felt like your face could breathe again. Then you had changed into your Harley - Davidson shirt and into your black biker shorts.

You then lifted your room and went to John’s room. His door was open. John was on the bed, he didn’t have a shirt on. He was looking down cleaning his gun. You could smell cigarettes, that’s when you saw that John had a cigarette hanging from his month. You cleared your throat to get his attention. He looked up and smiled at you. 

“Hey, don’t just stand there come here.” John told you, moving his hand to come to him. You walked to him and laid behind him. “What’s on your mind?” he saw that you were thinking of something.

“I don’t know...I guess a lot of things.” you turn your head to him. His back was facing you again. “I’m thinking about tomorrow...finally done with school. Thank God for that. But, what I think about more is what if...it’s stupid.” you looked away not wanting to tell him, what it was you wanted to tell him. 

He got up and put away his gun and put out his cigarette. “It’s not stupid just tell me.” John laid next to you. “I remember when Abigail and I were friends. She knew I liked you...but I guess she bit me. I remember finding out she was pregnant with Jack...I don’t know, it’s like she started acting differently with me when I found out you was hooking up. I don’t know...like I said it’s stupid.” you looked at him, he didn’t really know what to say to that.

“It’s not stupid Y/N, you should talk to her. What her and I had was nothing real until she had Jack.” he told you, all you did was nod your head. John lien in and kissed the side of your mouth. It made you smile.

That’s what I wanted to see. I love when you smile.” John made you laugh when he said that. Your hand went to his chest. You looked at his tattoo he had on the right side of his chest. It was an old school style snake's head.

“I’m sorry how I got in the car. I wasn’t thinking about Jack.”

“It’s fine, I just don’t want people looking too.” after you said that you gave him a kiss. When you pulled away John pulled you closer and started kissing you again. John moved his kisses to your cheek. He then lightly bit your cheek making you giggle. John smiled in between kisses. He went to the side of your neck and started moving his mouth on your neck. Your skin was between his teeth when he lightly nibbled. You closed your eyes when his tongue went on your skin. Your hands moved to his hair, you pulled it a little. John stopped and moved to your face again. His thumb moved to your bottom lip. He slides his tongue on yours, when he kisses you again.

“I love you.” John said as his eyes met with yours. He wanted you to see that he did. It wasn’t a word he would just say or throw it around, like most people do. You know he met it too.

“I love you too John.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day and you had fallen asleep in John’s room. Your head was on John’s chest, his arms were wrapped around you. The morning sun was hitting your face making you squint your eyes. You rubbed your eyes and opened them to look up at John, who was still sleeping. You moved your hand to his scars that are on his faces. Your fingers slowly rubbed them. John moved a little that’s when he opened his eyes and looked down at you. 

“Mornin’” John had told you with smile 

“Good Morning.” you smiled back, John’s hand moved to your face and started caressing your cheek. His hand moved down to your chin, then John moved his thumb across your lips. John’s fingertips moved down your neck all the way to your arms, it made you get chills all over your body. Making him have a smirk on his face, when he grabbed and flipped you on your back. He started kissing your neck, but then you stopped him.

“Wait.” you pushed him up  
“What?” he said but started kissing your neck again and then you pushed him again. John looked at you frustrated. “What time is it?” you had asked him, making John look across at the clock on the nightstand.

“It’s 7:09.” John sigh, when he looked down at you and saw that your eyes got big. “Shit” is what you could say. That when you pushed John off of you, but he pulled you back on top of him. His hands gripped your thighs so you wouldn’t move. 

“Why you leavin’ me so fast?” John laughed a little bit, he already knew why you were in a hurry. He just wanted to tease you. “Dude, I have to get ready...for my graduation.” you had got a little annoyed. 

“Alright then, calm down.” he let you go and kissed you on the cheek. 

You had gone to your room and started stressing out because you didn't know what to wear. That’s when you hear a knock on the door. 

“Who is it?” you asked.

“It’s Sadie Y/N.” Sadie had told you. 

“Come in.” you had told her. Sadie opened the door and saw that you were sitting on the bed trying to figure out what to wear. “Are you ready for your big day?” She sat down next to you and put her arm around you. 

“I am ready, I just don’t know what to wear.” you had felt frustrated because you really wanted to look good for your college graduation. You had got up to look in your closet.  
“I can help you pick something.” Sadie got up and started to look in your closet. Then you both hear the door open. It was Tilly, Mary-Beth, and Karen laughing as they came running to you to hug you, making you giggle. 

“You're finally done.” Mary-Beth told you.

“Yeah, no more you wanting to drop out because you're done.” Tilly added.

“Good thing is that you are done with this bullshit.” Karen laughed. 

It was 40 minutes later and you were still looking something to wear. Sadie, Tilly, Mary-Beth, and Karen fold something for you to wear. It was a beautiful green floral midi dress. The dress had a slit on your right leg. Dress showed a little of cleavage and the sleeves were a little short. All the girls were surprised they even started clapping. 

“Wow, that looks good; we never really seen you in a dress.” Karen said. That really made you feel good about yourself. Then that’s when Mrs. Grimshaw walked in and saw that you all were laughing, especially because you were still not ready. 

“What are you girls still doing? Y/N, you need to still get ready, your ceremony starts in two hours.” Mrs. Grimshaw was frustrated. She waited for all of the girls to leave. “Now finish getting ready.” 

“Do I look fine?” you asked Grimshaw. Mrs. Grimshaw smiled, she came up to you and then moved you facing the mirror. “Look at yourself, you always look beautiful. Got to stop being negative.” She had her hands on your shoulders.

“Okay, I’ll try to.” you give her a side smile 

“You better, now finish getting ready Y/N” Mrs.Grimshaw added before she left your room. 

When she left you had finished getting ready. You added a little bit of makeup, after you did that you let your curls loose. You were getting ready to leave your room but before you left you put on your heels. Once you did that; you left your room that’s when you saw John standing outside your door. When John saw you he couldn’t help but whistle that you. 

“Wow, do a turn for me baby.” you couldn’t help but start laughing when John said that. But, you did as he told you to do.

“So, do you like what you see Johnny boy?” you giggled as you said that.

“Yes, I love how you look...you look sexy.” he came up to you and smacked your ass; making you jump a little.

“You look sexy too. Did you put your hoop back in your ear again too?” John was wearing a plain white t-shirt, over it he had on a black Dickies unlined Eisenhower jacket, and light blue jeans with his black boots. 

“I don’t think so, but I wanted to put it back on again.” 

“Shut up, you do look sexy.” you kiss his cheek when you said that making him shake his head. “Anyways, ready to go baby?” John added; when he said that you nodded your head. That’s when he took your hand in his and started walking to John’s Harley. 

You had made it on time, which made you happy. The people that come are Dutch, Hosea, Mrs.Grimshaw, Arthur, and John. Everybody else stayed at camp waiting for you guys to come back; so they can start the party. Once it was over Dutch wanted to get pictures of you and your family.   
“I’m proud of Y/N; I know you could do it.” Hosea gave you a big hug. He really was happy for you. “Will, you never give up on me too and that really helped me a lot.” you smiled at him. He was like your dad, Hosea was there for you at the time. Dutch was there but not really. You wouldn’t say he was your dad, Dutch and you had alway bumped heads a lot. If you say Dutch had a favorite it would be Arthur. It kind of hurts you a little bit and it's not like you don’t like Arthur, it’s more like you love him as if he was your older brother. All you wanted was a mother and father figure that was Mrs. Grimshaw and Hosea. 

“You looked so beautiful when you walked that stage honey” you knew Mrs.Grimshaw wanted to cry so you gave her a hug.

“Are you going to cry?” you asked

“Yes, you were my little girl now you're a woman.” you smiled almost wanting to cry. That’s when Arthur give you a playful nudge. 

“Man, I didn’t think you'd do it. At first I thought there was a mistake there you..” you had punched him on the arm before he got to finish what he was going to say. But, after you did that Arthur gave you a big tight hug. “I’m really happy for you and thank you for getting me that job with you. Even though I’m gonna embarrass you every day.” he added.

“I don’t care if you do that Arthur, I love you and I want you to be happy with this job” you looked up at him. Then Arthur turns his head to look at John’s face.

“Ouh, you shouldn’t have said you love me. Little Golden boy looks jealous.” Arthur started laughing. That’s when Arthur said “Don’t worry I’m not trying to take your girl. Even though I think she can do better.” Arthur added once he stopped hugging you.

“Shut up Arthur.” That's when John walked to you and hugged you. Mrs. Grimshaw took pictures of you two making you laugh. 

“Y/N, give him a kiss on the cheek.” she said; making you giggle then you grabbed his chin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then you put your arms around John’s neck and kissed him all over the cheek. 

“Alright, I think we should go now.” Dutch had said.

You all had made it back to camp. That’s when the party started there was music, dancing, drinking, and laughter over all just fun. You liked it because everybody was having fun. Sadie and you were sitting at the campfire talking and laughing, but that’s when you saw Abigail walking your way. All you did was smile at her.

“Hey, I just wanted to say congratulations.” Abigail said you were surprised that she said that.

“Thank you Abigail.” you smiled; that’s when you thought about what you were telling John yesterday. “Hey Abigail, can I talk to you.” Abigail was a little surprised but she nodded.

“Alright, I believe that would be time for me to go now.” Sadie said as she got up to leave. Once she left Abigail sat next to you and said “What do you want to tell me?” she asked.

“I...what happened to us...we used to talk a lot, hell you were my best friend.” you told her 

“Will if I’m being honest, I thought you hated me.” 

“Why would you think that...because what happened between you and John. You could have just told me what you two were up too.” you were surprised with what she said.

“Y/N, I know how you would get. You would be mad if I said hey I know you always liked John but just wanted you to know that I have been sleeping with him.” 

“It would have been better, then me finding out you got pregnant by him. Once I find out you were pregnant...you just avoided me.” 

“I know, I was wrong for that and I’m sorry. Really, I am and I’m happy you guys are together.” Abigail really met it, you smiled when she said that. “I miss the shit we used to talk about.” you both started laughing.

“Ah, the shit we would talk about...we were crazy young and dumb.” you laughed as she shook her head. 

“Hey, I have a question?” 

“Ask away.”

“Did you and James really date?” your eyes got big when she said that. You had a big smirk on your face. “A tall dark handsome man like James. Yeah, we were dating...he was nice but it didn’t last long we realized we were just friends.” you smiled.

“But don’t tell John.” you added 

“Don’t tell me what?” John said, making you jump a little. You turned around and saw John behind you with a beer in his right hand. “Nothing, how much did you have to drink?” you laughed a little. 

“Not that much, why?” John asked. You didn’t mind if he drank a little, the problem was when he drinks to much. He acts like a whole different person and you didn’t like that. 

“I’m just asking.” 

“Come with me, I found something.” without you saying anything John just grabbed you by your arm. It took you by surprise. “Alright then, bye Abigaile.” she laughed and she waved her hand.

You started looking around and noticed you guys were walking towards the trees. Then you looked at John confused about what he wanted you to see. “John, you sure you're not a little drunk.” you made fun of him. He smacked his lips and said “No, I’m not...just come on you’ll see.” he looked down at you. It was really dark so you couldn’t see anything. That’s when you almost tripped and fell, but before you could fall John grabbed your arm and pulled you.

“I okay baby, watch where you step.” John couldn’t help but laugh at you. “This wouldn’t have happened if you just said what we’re doing here.” you got snappy with him. 

“Will calm down, look we’re here.” John pointed at the beautiful blue moon. You looked up and admired how bright it was. 

“I like this view John.” you sat down and smiled at him. John looked down at you and then sat next to you. “Yeah, I’m looking right at her.” he smirked at you, that’s when you playfully slapped his chest. 

John moved his hand to your, locking your fingers together. That when felt a cold breeze bit your skin making you shake and get goosebumps. Then you felt John let go of your hand, he then took off his jacket and wrapped it around you. “You don’t have to, I'm okay.” you looked at him.

“Baby, I’m fine you're the one get cold.” he pulled you closer to him. “You know I’m happy you finished college. You’re the only successful one here.” he smiled at you.

“No, I’m not...I honestly didn’t want to do it. I just wanted to be an artist and become a tattoo artist. I really did it to maybe have Dutch not think I’m useless or say I’m wasting my time with this job.” you looked at him, John shocked his head when you said that.

“I know what you mean, but look at it like this you became a tattoo artist. I think that’s good you're not just stuck here doing up to no good. You know who’s happy for you Hosea, Mrs. Grimshaw, Arthur, and me. I love you and I’m happy for you.” he smiled and gave you a kiss on your lips. You smiled at him and it made you feel good when he said that. “Do you really love me?” he looked at you crazy 

“Did you really just ask me that?” 

“Yeah, I have never been in love or..” John cut you off

“Don’t say you never dated before, because I know you and James were together at one point.” 

“That was nothing, we never did anything. If I’m being honest I was with him because you were with Abigaile. I really did it to not think about you.” When you said that last sentence; you tried to say it quit and looked away then you added. “But, how do you know I dated him?” you tried to throw John off with that question.

“I heard what you told Abigaile, but I knew before that Mrs. Grimshaw would always tell me about you two and not to tell you...but I guess I just did” John laughed when he saw you roll your eyes. “But, did you say you got with him because you didn’t want to think of me any more.” he bit his lip when he asked you that and it made you blush. 

“Will yeah, I had a lot of feelings for you...but I couldn’t open up. I was just scared of what you would say.”

“Y/N really, I always had feelings for you too. Why you think I liked being around you...even when you would be drawing. That was an excuse to watch you.” he smiled at you. “Yeah, you always made it obvious that you were looking at me. Like I was able to feel you string.” you laugh. That’s when John put his hand on your thigh and caressing it then squeezed it. Then he pulled you to sit between his legs, he wrapped his arms around you. John rested his chin on the top of your head.

“Remember when we were little kids.” he asked as he started laughing. “Oh no, we always got into a lot of trouble...you always got me in trouble.” 

“What? I wasn’t the one who pulled your arm to do it. You actually got me in trouble a lot because they would blame me for you joining me.” you couldn’t help but start laughing. “It’s not funny I had to do chores.”

“Remember making Arthur mad all the time. We would draw in his journal to make him mad, but he kept my drawings in his journal. Arthur even showed me too.” you made fun of him. “Of course he did because you draw nice things and I would do the bad mess up things.” he added. 

“I just realized something when we were little you gave me a kiss.” 

“I did?” you were confused. “Yeah, we were sitting under a tree. Then you said you wanted to tell me something and then you kissed me on the month.” you die of laughter.

“Eww, that was weird because we both were disgusted. I remember I ran away from you when you said that. I was so scared that I did that and then Arthur saw my face and asked what was wrong with me.” you guys couldn’t stop laughing. That’s when you guys realized everything was quiet. Then you turned around and sat facing him and you wrapped your arms around John's neck. You made him have a big smirk on his face. You grabbed his chain and made him look at you. Then you started kissing him on his lips. John started moving his hands down your back and got a hand full of your ass, he made you shiver and gasp. Then you bit his bottom lip.

“Are you coming to my room tonight?” you moved your hands to his chest. “Yeah, I’ll come to your room.” he said then he wrapped his left hand around your neck, moving you down to kiss you even more. Then you moved away from him and said “I don’t think I can wait John.” John looked at you and he was out of breath.

“Are you sure, I’m not tryin’ to make you do anything.” 

“No, I am this time.” 

“Alright, let’s go then.” when he said that you got up and pulled him with you.


End file.
